Naruto Vs
by Joseph6241
Summary: In this Multiverse you will find Naruto, and Naruto being sucked out of his own dimension to fight with other characters from other manga, games, anime, books, TV shows, movies, and more! You decide who Naruto fights! Just leave a comment with a character and what the character is from! (Ex: Link, The Legend of Zelda)! Rated T for use of violence, and mild use of strong language!
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 Disclaimer : I do not claim ownership to the Naruto franchise. Or any other franchise in this fantasy Naruto Vs!

Chapter One: The first battle.

Naruto was going trough his regular morning steps, shower, shit, dress, eat, and out. He was having a normal day of doing normal things and he was quite enjoying his normal day, as he had gone trough more than enough excitement in the last twelve months. But that was all in the past for Naruto as he lived his normal day on his normal street with his normal friends. Now about those last twelve months...

ONE YEAR EARLIER...

Naruto was on patrol when he heard a noise, he looked to the origin and saw nothing. He shrugged it off and went back to walking around the border of the village. 'It is a beautiful night today' thought Naruto. A loud noise roared through the forest as Naruto walked the patrol route. Naruto knew that this time he was not just hearing things. He walked to where he heard the noise and looked around, he saw multiple swings came from all directions and sent Naruto flying away from his position.  
When he stood up he was in a different world entirely, a world with many trees and a river and much heavy thicket. Naruto was to busy admiring the beauty of the place he had just been brought to to notice a shadow creep to his side. Fists was all Naruto saw for the next few minutes. One from the left another from the right. The swings started coming more often. Then one very powerful smack sent him flying once again. He hit the ground hard, and may of had some part of his spine snapped, though his body would probably tap into its own regenerative powers to fix itself. Sweat dripped from every inch of Naruto's body as he panted from the last blow he had been hit by He looked to his right all he saw was trees. "Not good" He whispered to himself. Out of nowhere another hit came and sent Naruto flying north bound. He rose from where he landed and looked around then jumped. Now hiding in a high branch of a ash tree, he looked around again, still seeing nothing but tall thicket. "Damn!" Exclaimed Naruto.  
Another hit from behind him sent him once again flying. He was able to get a peak behind himself while flying and saw his enemy for the first time. His foe was a man wearing a dark blue full body cover and a black belt and to complete his getup he had a face shroud. 'He must be a ninja.' Thought Naruto. But who was the ninja working for? Naruto would worry about that later, but for now he would worry about finding a way to beat this guy. Before Naruto hit the ground he slapped a piece of paper on a low hanging branch to his side. When he hit the ground he forced himself to stay still and be quiet despite his intense pain due to his many now broken bones, which were quickly fixing themselves.

He heard his adversary moving through the trees then he heard him jump to the ground. His opponent moved closer. The quite possibly rough ninja leaned over Naruto. Just at that moment Naruto traveled at near light speed to the piece of paper he put on the branch and leaped at the ninja sinking a kunai deep into his foes chest.

As his enemy died Naruto tried to get a better look at his face. Upon finding no further evidence of who he had just killed he lifted the body and brought it to the river near his position and dumped in the dead maybe 'rough' ninja. He raised from where he stood turned around and took a deep breath. "We'll now I'm hungry again" Naruto said quickly. Right then, a strange force blurred his vision until he could only see colors and lights, shapes no longer holding their unquestionable importance, then the same strange force gave him the felling of his body being pulled apart and distorted.  
All at once his vision cleared and the distorting felling stop. When Naruto pulled himself together he was back on his patrol route. "Huh" Naruto said. "I couldn't have dreamed it could I?" Although Naruto knew for a fact that it all had happened, for his cuts, pains, aches, and bruises, all led to the same conclusion, he had just been sucked into another world fought a (possibly) rough ninja, and then brought back.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

Chapter two: The Pirate Complex.

Naruto was still quite a bit freaked out about what had happened to him the other day, and thus he was being paranoid.

Now, he wasn't putting boxes on his feet and wearing a sower cap all the time, but he was looking around corners before moving on. Most would think he was over reacting, after all that all was behind him. Or was it?  
His mind kept moving to thoughts of the sea. "Hm... maybe it's time for a vacation" Thought Naruto.  
Little did he know a small vacation was waiting for him just around the corner.

His mind blurred and he fell asleep, when his mind came to he was in the forest again, only this time he was at the edge. Naruto's senses went wild on the fresh smell of sea water and the smooth touch of sand, that and the perfect cloudless sky and his mind was at piece. That is until he was cut by the surprisingly sharp edge of a cutlass. He was knocked to the ground only because the cutlass hit one of his ribs, and not being able to cut through, shoved Naruto's body to the ground. The man wielding the deadly weapon laughed. "No one can survive a fight with Laffy D. Monkey! You will die here bleeding out onto the sand! Ha!"  
"Dude what the heck is wrong with you!?" Naruto Coughed out through mouthfuls of blood.

"Whats wrong with me?! I'll tell you whats wrong with me! I just got back from 2 years at sea eating nohin' but dry biscuits! Thats whats wrong with me you little piece of shit!" Naruto was a bit taken aback by the pirates manner of speech.  
"Okay monkey, how 'bought a deal, you, take your crab ass away from me, and I don't kill you." Naruto's said as his flesh was sealing, he flicked a bit of water at Laffy. Laffy Looked at Naruto in detest.  
"An' whys should I be scared by a little wimp like… you." Laffy said very slowly.  
"Because I am a freakin' ninja, thats why you sea salted, dirt encrusted piece of crap!" Naruto Lunged at Laffy, and landed in the water. He Looked over and saw an old bucket, which he grabbed. "Ha! You thought you could land a blow on m-…!" Laffy was forced to the ground by tons after tons of water being poured on his head and body. Laffy looked around himself. "What!? Why an I surrounded by this infernal bloke!?" Screamed Laffy as more of the sea was dumped onto his figure.

"Because like I said, I'm a ninja!" Naruto walked back bait to see all of the shadow clones he had made with the bucket he grabbed. they had formed an oval, on one end Laffy, on the other, the sea. They were simply moving water from the sea to Laffy. "Hey boss, how much longer do we have to do this?!"  
One of the clones called out to Naruto. "Until he drowns!" Naruto called back, "Now back to work!" Laffy face had turned to a look of horror.  
"What! When do they stop!?" Naruto smiled  
"When your dead, Laffy." Naruto said, with a dead pan expression on his face. "But… how did you know what water did to me!?" Cried out Laffy as Naruto walked away. Naruto turned around. He smiled. "Why should you care, your dead" He turned back, and then he heard a limb crack above him. Naruto was to hungry to dodge the incoming branch. It struck him hard in the head and he blacked out.

When Naruto work up he was in the ER and had a bad head ache. "Well. That conforms that i will have no ramen money today." There were some people around him. He listened in on their conversation, "Nurse, unless he has some internal problem, I can find nothing wrong with him."  
"But doctor, I assure that when we brought in this man his head was bleeding!" Naruto smiled in his anesthetic induced state. 'They are finding out about my healing powers.' He thought to himself.


End file.
